


Relationship advise

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship/Love, High School, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s), Roses, Students, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: 13 year old seth likes a boy in his class  but he's shy and he needs all the help he can get so he asks his two older brothers to help him get the boy of his dreams.13 year old seth  has a crush on the new irish student in his class so he goes to two people he trusts the most since they have a track record of being players in their highschool.hia two older brothers.Jon and Roman.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from this sitcom I watched where this girl asked for help about boys from his two older sisters who ended up arguing between the two of them and not giving her advice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my version..

Seth walked into the house and threw his backpack on the floor " how was jujitsu ? " Asked Roman from the couch.

Silence.

John appeared from the kitchen on his phone" hello spongebob" he greeted.

He got an eye roll from seth.

He raised an eyebrow and Roman shrugged his shoulders" seth got up and went to the kitchen to get snacks and his brothers followed him.

What's wrong sponge?" Asked Roman sitting on the chair infront of his brother and jon followed an sat next to roman.

Seth just eat his cereal and bit his lip.

Can I ask you guys for.... He bit his lip .." dating advise" he finished.

What! Sponge!" They exclaimed in unison.

Guys come on I'm serious" he said.

Come on lil bro you have a crush that's big news we've been waiting for this day" said jon.

So there's this boy that I like in class he's cute and sweet when he smiles his whole face just lights up he has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen " said said.

Wow!" He must be something" roman said.

He's irish or Scottish I don't know but he's been living in Ireland with his dad's who are Scottish and American" explained seth.

The two brothers listened to their little brother talk about his crush.

But ! Seth sighed" he doesn't even notice me" he said.

What! exclaimed jon.

He's dating Aj styles because I was busy being a chicken to do something about it seth said pushing his glasses up.

Jon chuckled " little brother you came to the right person" said jon.

Hei! I'm here you know" said roman.

Ignore him he knows nothing about dating or relationship's " said jon.

I had a child at seventeen so that kinda makes me an expect" said roman.

What! Having a child at seventeen doesn't make you an expect it makes you irresponsible" said jon.

Whatever man" said roman he turned to seth listen little brother you need to do something different to get his attention" said roman.

What the hell ?" Screamed jon don't listen to him he only dated his baby daddy" said jon.

No! I dated summer, Micky and Brian " said roman.

Jon scoffed" summer moved away, Micky dumped you as soon as another dude showed up and Brian left you for a college student so you kinda suck at relationships or dating" said jon.

No I don't I've had a relationship" said roman.

John laughed the only real relationship you've had is with your baby daddy and you guys didn't even date that long and you had a baby" said jon.

Ohh! So you're an expect now" mocked roman.

I have had relationships in the past unlike you big bro" said jon.

Let's see you've dated dolph ziggler and he dumped your ass after catching you kissing mandy in the boys bathroom.

Jon chuckled at the memories " man that was hot mandy and dolph fighting over me I felt like a kings" he said.

What having people fight over you doesn't make you a king" said roman.

Stephanie stepped in to the house" hello boys" she said kissing their hair.

How are my babies doing today?" She asked.

For the first time in a long time seth spoke" they supposed to be giving me dating advise but it seems to be a competition between them" he said getting up to help his mom with groceries.

So there's a boy or girl you like?" She asked.

Seth blushed " yes and fixed his glasses.

But I was to chicken and they beat me to it" he said.

Baby you just do something nice for him like make him smile that's what your dad would say if he was home but he will be home soon then you will ask him" she said.

Mom! All he has to do is make him jealous talk to another guy " said jon.

No! Sponge mom's right you just be yourself and make him feel good" said roman.

You mean get him pregnant" said jon.

Shut up both of you go upstairs and get ready for dinner now!" She said.

Fine! They left bickering between the two of them and seth kissed his mom's cheek thanks mom" he said.

\--------_-------------------

Finn sat in the glass he kept stealing glances at seth who was too focused on his book to notice.

They had gym glass next and finn walked over and stood next to seth as their teacher was talking hello!" He said.

Seth's tongue got tight and he couldn't speak so finn looked away embarrassed and moved to stand next to Aj again.

So?" Asked Aj.

He just ignored me why do I even bother ?" He asked.

Forget him" said Aj.

But he's just so cute with glasses and nerdy I really wanna get to know him " said finn.

He's always been like this shy it's hard to believe he's roman and Jon's brother" said Aj.

I know jon " said finn.

Yeah! He's in twelves grade and Roman finished high school.

Ohh! Okay" said finn.

Maybe he's different from them" said finn looking at seth.

During lunch seth sat with his friends and Sammy sighed.

Why can't you just talk to him?" Asked Sammy.

I can't I'm too chicken and his with Aj." Said seth.

Kofi shook his head.

I heard from exevier that they just friends and not dating" said kofi.

See now this is your chance man" said Sammy.

I don't talk much and I don't wanna embarrass myself infront of him" said seth.

Then act on it get him something or write a poem or a note" suggested kofi.

Seth sighed and looked over at finn's table he was smiling he had the most beautiful smile seth has ever seen and he'd like to see him smile like that often.

Are you working tonight?" Asked Sammy .

Yes!" Exclaimed seth.

Seth works part time at an ice cream store and he makes a hell of a Sunday.

Later that night he sat in the shop going through his Twitter when the door opened and his school mates stepped in they started looking at flavours and ordering from other workers when finn went to seth's stand.

Can I have a chocolate please" he ordered.

Seth fixed the ice cream without looking and as soon as he turned he jumped and the ice cream fell and finn chuckled.

That was a sample with cardbox cone so It's clear that cardbox cones are a no-no " said seth making finn smile.

Let me hit you with our special vanilla and berries with a real cone" he said making finn laugh.

He smiled too and it was now or never " will you go out with me this Saturday?" He asked.

Finn smiled are you asking me on a date?" He asked

I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to overstep I know you're dating Aj and I'm sorry " said seth.

Finn smiled I'm not dating Aj we just friends" said finn.

I'm sorry what!" Asked seth.

AJ IS just my friend we not dating and I would love to go on a date with you seth rollins hemsley" said finn. " You really have a beautiful smile" said seth. " And you're cute" said finn.

Seth finished his ice cream and he gave him and finn handed him his phone seth programed his number and called his phone to save finn's numbers.

Finn smiled " I will what's app message you later tonight" he said.

Seth pushed his glasses up with his index finger I'd like that he said.

Finn left to go join his friends.

Hei! Sponge" said hunter.

Seth run and hugged his father" dad you're home" he said.

Yes! Spongebob I'm back and I don't have another business trip for a while" he said.

What's this I hear about you having a crush and asking for relationship advise from your two older brothers ".

Seth chuckled.

They're terrible dad they started arguing between themselves about who is better at dating" said seth.

Hunter laughed" first of all one had a child at seventeen and the other is just magnet for disaster" said hunter.

I know right dad who gets happy over being fought for" said seth.

The door opened and little floor steps ran in granpa, grandma" screamed little sahil.

Hei! Look at you getting big everyday" said hunter making his grandson laugh.

Grandpa stop I'm still small" said sahil.

Hello" hunter greeted mustafa , hunter smiled hello mustafa where's roman?" 

He's still at work he will be here soon" he said.

Good! Said stephanie taking her grand son and giving him a kiss.

Do you need help stephanie?" He asked.

sweaty I'm almost done but you can if you want" she said handing sahil back to her husband.

A moment later jon and Kenny walked in and Kenny greeted hunter and jon said they will be in his room he said grabbing Kenny's hand but before he played with sahil's hair.

Seth checked his phone and smiled " is that your date?" Asked his dad.

Yeah! We going out this Saturday " said seth blushing.

It was dinner time they all say at the table " so seth I hear you scored your self a date with the new kid finally you took my advice" said jon.

Your advice he took my advice" said roman.

Psst! " Exclaimed stephanie making seth and sahil laugh.

So what is your date's name?" She asked.

Finn balor morrison- mcintyre" he finished.

Hunter choked on his juice" what no!" No! No! " He said.

Why dad?" Asked seth.

Mcintyre as in Drew's kid my rival drew hell no! Find somebody else.

Hunter!" Exclaimed stephanie " seth likes boys and you are gonna put your issues a side and support our baby." 

Hunter sighed and Stephanie raised an eyebrow waiting but it never came.

Honey don't listen to your dad you like this boy and that's what matters he makes you happy" she said. Seth nodded yes" 

So go on this date and forgot about your dad.

Seth smiled .

As soon as he was in his room he got a text with a date , location and time and that finn's dad will be shepharoning the date.

He smiled to no one finally he was going on a date with the smartest cutest boy in school what could go wrong. Absolutely nothing.

He pushed the thought of finn's dad refusing finn to go on a date because of their dad's issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story kept coming back into my head ideas kept popping up and I just thought I should try it out. After watching smackdown and Aew for the first time and seeing kenny omega looking beautiful and jon all scary and and you got to admit it's like finn gets cuter by the minute and the Messiah just being Messiah now after cesaro and who could forget the head of the table so enjoy this fic. Feedback and criticism is what keeps a writer going.

Yooh! Sponge come here" called jon and seth stopped by Jon's bedroom door, and sighed what is it?" He asked.

Dude! You still mad about roman moving out?" Asked jon.

Seth pushed his glasses up and spoke " no" he said.

Okay! So I called you because I need your help with something" he said. Seth Chuckled " my ears are decieving me the great job moxley is asking for my help" mocked seth.

Shut up the great job moxley was our grandfather who died in the Vietnamese war I'm just named after him" said jon.

Okay! Jon hemsley what's up what can I do for thee?" Asked seth.

Stop! Stop! Being a nerd" said jon making seth laugh.

So I wanna do something for Kenny's birthday weekend" said jon.

Nice! Like get him some chocolates and flowers" said seth. Jon raised an eyebrow what! What! " You need stop hanging around roman by the way, I was saying I wanna take him to our parents's cabin in the woods" said jon.

And you need my help how?" Asked seth jon chuckled I need you to cover for me" said jon.

What!" Asked seth confused.

Jon sighed" I need you to make sure mom and dad don't notice that I'm gone" said jon slowly.

Ohhh! So I'm gonna need cash" seth said putting his hand out.

What!" What do you mean by that?" Asked jon.

Ohh! Well let me see mom and dad are going to ask questions if they don't see you at the breakfast and dinner table twice so I'm gonna need motivation" explained seth.

Jon chuckled" what! " He asked his little brother who had a serious face.

Fine! He took out a twenty and seth shook his head and then he put another twenty" seth smirked " this is just for tonight" he said and jon took out hundred and took back his two twenties.

Just remember this little date of yours I paid for it don't forget to mantion it when you tell your wedding speech." Said jon, he shood seth out of his room out now I need to call my boy and tell him to pack light." Said jon with a wink.

Seth shook his head I don't wanna know what goes on inside that head of yours" he said and left.

Jon laughed and picked up his phone to start dialing his boyfriend's number it rang and Kenny answers jon turned to seth and spoke" what are you wearing?" He asked.

Seth groaned and left leaving a satisfied jon behind.

Dad can I ask you for advice" said seth.

Sure! Buddy wants up?" Asked hunter putting his iPad down giving his favorite son his full attention just tell that to jon and Roman he loves his boys equally.

So finn and I are going out this Saturday and I still don't know how to act around him he just makes me nervous" said seth.

Hunter smiled " buddy you just be yourself he obviously likes you for who you are" said hunter.

But dad his finn I mean he's cute , funny and well I'm just me a nerd" said seth.

Hunter chuckled " you're funny too I have heard you playing with your nephew he can't stop laughing when he's with you" said hunter.

Of course he will think I'm funny he's three" said seth.

Just make him smile make him feel good when he's with you " finished hunter.

Seth smiled " maybe you're right dad." He said.

I know I'm right son I'm your father" mocked hunter.

Seth laughed and left for his room to text finn.

Dad.! Roman called walking into the house" hunter sighed why did we have kids again" he asked no one.

Yes! Son what can I do for you?" He asked.

I have the proposal, business plan and the budget like you asked all in template" he said.

His dad smiled " that's good so how much do you have saved up?" He asked.

Fifty thousand" he said... Hunter nodded " ao you need how much ?" He asked.

Another fifty thousand to buy material and get maybe two employees to train" said roman.

Okay! I hear you so you want me to invest in your business and ?" Asked hunter.... And be a silent partner" said roman.

Wow! You and mustafa have this all planned out , move in together, start a business when is he wedding?" Asked hunter.

I put all my money into this business I can't afford a ring" said roman.

Son! Why didn't come to us we could have helped you get a ring and you pay us back " said hunter. Roman shrugged his shoulders " I guess I wanted to prove to his dad that I will take take care of his son and grandson the man hates my gut" said roman.

Yeah! Well I don't blame him sonny" said hunter.

Listen let me talk with your mother and see what she thinks " okay," said hunter.

Thanks dad I hve to pick up sahil from daycare" roman said getting up.

Hunter nodded yes" and Roman was out of the door.

Hunter shook his head his boys are really growing soon they will all be out of he house but for now he's gonna enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon! Exclaimed kenny " this is nice wow! This cabin is beautiful" he said .. jon smiled only the best for my baby " he kissed kenny " happy birthday babe" he said. Kenny blushed " thanks babe" jon spoke " I was thinking that tonight we should celebrate " jon winked.. " baby I was thinking we could just seat and watch a movie I'm a little tired" said kenny.

Sure thing babe but you do know netflix and chill often leads tooo" jon dragged his words. Kenny chuckled " babe I want us to talk can we just take a shower come back and talk" instructed kenny.

Jon! Sighed but agreed.

After a shower they sat on the couch and Kenny took a deep breath" so I have been thinking and I don't want you to join the navy" he said.

What! Exclaimed jon " but ... But. Jon stammered " no jon I want you here with me I want us to raise a family together to go to college " said kenny.

But we still can do that with me in the navy" said jon.

No! Jon I don't want you to die!" Screamed kenny on the verge of crying... Jon pulled him into a hug " baby! Please don't cry" said jon.

But baby I've always wanted to join navy ever since I was in fourth grade" reasoned jon.

But you not in fourth grade jon you have a boyfriend who wants to live forever with you build a family jon" said kenny." Baby please don't make this harder than it already is" he said.

I want a baby" said kenny making Jon's eyes pop out" what!" Asked jon.

Yes! You heard I want a baby so that I can have a reminder of you I can have a mini you incase you never come back" said kenny.

Jon wiped kenny's tears and kissed his lips" okay baby I won't go okay I won't go" he said. He pulled kenny into a hug and whispered " I love you" he said... " I love you too jon" said kenny into Jon's shoulder.

Stephanie and hunter sat in the kitchen it was quite until the door opened and his son and his family stepped in " grandpa! Grandma! Screamed sahil! .hei!" Bubble head" greeted hunter. Making the boy giggle.

Come to grandma! You! Pumpkin you!" Said stephanie.

What is the purpose of you getting your own place again?" Asked hunter.

Roman smiled " so that we come and have free breakfast" mocked roman... Stephanie laughed and sat down for breakfast and a moment later seth joined them.

Good morning baby!" She said.

Seth blushed.

Is unca seth a baby?" Asked sahil.

They chuckled" yes! Buddy he's grandma and grandpa's baby" said his papa. Sahil giggled.

Mustafa cut sahil's patty and Stephanie noticed a shiny object on his left finger and smiled " ohh! My god is that an engagement ring ?" She asked.

Mustafa nodded" yes!

When?" She asked.

Three nights ago" he answered.

Congratulations you guys roman mommy is so proud of you " she kissed his cheek.

Hunter smiled and shook roman's hand and they nodded while stephanie and mustafa admired the ring.

Where's jon?" Asked hunter.

He left early to go see kenny something about copying his work" explained seth eating his breakfast.

He what?" Asked stephanie.

Ohh! Mom you didn't know jon never does any of his work he copies from kenny all the time" said seth.

I knew something was up jon passing with straight A's you yes he looked at seth but not jon" said hunter with a chuckle.

Hunter! Stephanie scolded.

So he came what time last night ?" She asked trying to put the pieces together.

Just after two" said seth, stephanie looked dubious.

Seth got up " I'm gonna be late for work" he congratulated his brother on his engagement and kissed his mom goodbye and fist bumped his dad and sahil.

Jon is copying work?" Asked stephanie to no one.

Why you surprised stephanie it's jon " said hunter getting up to go work on his iPad.

Dad can I see you for a few minutes" said roman.

Sure!" Said hunter and Roman followed him living his mom and fincee alone in the kitchen not alone with sahil of course.

Work was boring for seth he couldn't wait for his date tonight with the most beautiful boy in school. So seth sat at work looking at the time every five minutes it was like the clock is standing still he couldn't wait for tonight his date with finn it was gonna be awesome, he wondered how his brother was doing at his weekend away, but knowing jon and his dirty mind. He shook his head his brother's are crazy sometimes he thinks he's adopted... That would be nice maybe his parents are some rich and famous people living in hollywood and he's an only child.

He chuckled and shook his head then he would miss Jon's craziness and his mom's smothering and his father's advice and his nephew and brother in law and of course his eldest brother roman.

Well you don't choose family" remembered seth that's what his dad always says..


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie walking into the kitchen and kissed seth's cheek " tonight is your date " she teased seth who blushed.  
Are you nervous sponge" asked Roman.

Yeah! I mean it's my first date I have to be" said seth.

Roman smiled I remember my first date , mustafa and I went for dinner and then the movies " he said dreamy.

You didn't have a chepharone?" Asked seth.

Well we did on our first date bit the second time no!" Said roman.

Mom!" Seth called ..." Yes! Honey" answered stephanie. Does that mean I won't get a chepharone on our second date?" He asked.

Hunter walked in " you get a chepharone until your thirty years " joked hunter stephanie and Roman laughed that's just dumb dad " said roman.

Hunter smirked " we let you go on your second date alone and look what happened" mocked hunter and Stephanie spoke you brought us a grandson" she finished.

We still on that come on let bygones be bygones" said roman.

Grandma can I go on a date?" Asked sahil.

No! " Said roman " until you're ninety nine " finished roman making sahil giggle papa."

Stephanie turned to seth we need to get you new clothes for your date" she said.

Really!" Asked seth.

Yes!" Some nice t-shirts and jeans" she suggested making seth smile.

Mom I could use some new clothes jon and I" said roman.

You are no longer our responsibility sahil is and as for your brother I haven't seen him all weekend" she said

You guys say seth is not your favorite" said roman I have a night shift tonight you're babysitting tonight" he kissed his mom's cheek and winked at his dad..

Jon won't someone recognize us and tell your parents?" Asked kenny as they walked in the supermarket looking for quick meals for tonight.

Don't worry everybody here minds their own business no body cares oright " said jon making kenny hold his hand tight.

They bought some ready made salads and burgers for dinner and then they paid and left.

This is nice said kenny as they said in the lounge eating imagine having dinner like this in our own home you coming back from work and me taking care of you." Said kenny.

Yeah! I read that blowjob's are good for a hard working husband" teased jon , making kenny slap his hand.

Jon! I mean cooking for you giving you massages and making sure that a run a bathwater and look good for you" said kenny.

Ohh! That said jon acting bored.

Come here " said jon and Kenny sat on his lap. And jon kissed his knuckles " this two days have been the best two days of my life" promised jon making kenny blush.

Jon now I don't wanna go home I wanna stay here with " said kenny.

I know baby I know I want that too but we have school on Monday" said jon.

Kenny laughed and groaned" I hate it when you speak Sense" he said.

Jon tickled him. Kenny got up and jon chased him around the house laughing.

Seth and finn were seating in another ice cream shop eating ice cream and laughing nervously seth wanted to hold finn's hand but because of his two brother's reputation he couldn't mr mcintyre made sure to give him an eye whenever he got close.

He was fine with it finn was smiling that's all that matters tonight it's about the two of them no one else matters.

So you were born in scotland but grew up in Ireland?" Asked seth as they walked in the streets.

Well my papa is Scottish and my daddy is american so they meet in america moved to scotland and then my papa moved to ireland to expand his business three years after I was born hence the accent" finished finn.

Atleast that's what my Dad's tell me" he said shrugging his shoulders.

I think it's a nice story well I was born here in america never been overseas my parents stopped traveling after we were born" said seth.

I think it's cool" said finn.

I will travel with you someday" said seth making finn blush and drew heard and cleared his throat making finn roll his eyes.

Papa! Scolded finn lightly.

Time is up boys get in so we can drop seth off and get home" he said.

They drove in silence stealing glances at each other until they reached seth's house seth got out and finn looked at his dad for permission and drew nodded.

Finn and seth stood infront of Seth's porch and finn spoke" I had fun tonight" he said making seth go red " me too he said.

I guess it's we should..." Seth was cut of by finn's kiss on the cheek " I would love to go on a second date with seth" he said .

I'll text you " said seth making finn blush and smile.

Finn!" Called drew.

See you at school" he said and left the porch.seth got inside with a smile still planted on his lips he shut the door grabbed water in the kitchen and left for his bedroom ignoring his parents's calling him.

He threw himself on his bed and sighed tonight was the best night of his life and they have a second date.


	5. Chapter 5

Let me get this straight it's either you give kenny a baby and join the navy or you don't give him a baby and not join the navy?" Asked hunter confused.

Yes dad " said jon.

So you need my advice to help your relationship?" Asked hunter still confused.

Yes dad as much as it pains to ask for relationship advise with my wonderful track record kenny is different" explained jon.

He is different he got you coming to your old man for advice" said hunter.

Jon groaned are you gonna help me or not?" He asked.

Son listen do you like kenny ?" He asked

Yes!" Nodded jon it's more than that dad I think I'm in love with him " said jon.

Nice! do you see a future after highschool with Kenny ?" Hunter asked and jon answered without hesitation.

Yes! Dad I wanna marry and build a family like you and mom I just will love my kids equally" said jon.

Hunter chuckled " I love you boys equally" he said.

Dad! I'm not five I know seth is the golden child and Roman and I are just mistakes but thank you for the advice dad" said jon.

But I didn't say anything" said hunter.

Jon smiled it doesn't matter I know what I have to do" he said and left.

Hunter just went back to his work he's jon is growing up to be his own mange couldn't be prouder and his also wrong hunter loves his boys equally " who is he kidding they had no return policy so he had no choice but to keep jon an roman.

Stephanie was passing by Jon's room and he's second baby was sleeping face down on the bed something's will never change jon will always be that naughty five year old who broke roman's guitar and Roman will always be that nine year old always defended his little brother against bullies. He doesn't care what everyone says he loves his boys equally .

She walked by seth's room and he was on his phone texting probably finn they haven't stopped texting since they got back from their date last night and it's already eleven in the afternoon , she watched his baby having that goofy smile on his face he hopes it stays like that it would break her heart to see her baby heartbroken.

Her babies are flying out of the best one already left to start his own family he's about to start his own business they really are great parents .she may had a grandson before she turned forty but you know what they life begins nat forty.

How was the cabin?" Roman asked jon as they sat in the roman and mustafa A's apartment.

It was great kenny wants a baby or don't join the navy" explained jon.

Wow! It seems like someone got you you by the balls bro" teased roman.

Man! Kenny is different he he's unique jon chuckled it's true he got me by the balls" joked jon making roman join in on the laugh.

I say do what makes you happy" said roman.

Kenny makes me happy" said jon.

Well then there you have it" finished roman sipping his beer.

Jon was drinking juice he may be having sex but he's still to young to drink.

Seth couldn't stop reading finn's text.he was blushing he hasn't put his phone down since his date with the cutest boy in school finn and him are going on a second date who would have thought that him seth hemsley the school nerd can get to go on a date with the cutest , hottest boy in not just their class but also school . He sighed and put his phone down since it was dinner time .

Wow! Someone is in love " teased roman as soon as seth looked up.

Seth blushed and continued eating .

So mom and dad are you gonna teach seth about sex?" Asked jon making everyone choke on their food , sahil looked at mustafa " daddy what is sex?" He asked.

Mustafa smiled at his son " honey that's a bad word you must never say it okay" he said.

Okay! He nodded. " Now finish your food " he said.

Everyone looked at jon and shook their heads " started stephanie this is not the time nor the place jon" she said .

Let's just enjoy dinner please jon " asked hunter .

The family went back to eating stephanie didn't want to think about his baby having sex not yet no! He's still young they have to teach him about the carriers and Stephanie was not ready for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Family is important


End file.
